First fight
by Kats1997
Summary: Jac and Jarvis get into there first fight which just happends to be about why Jarvis would love a monster like him. Jarvis/OC Got the idea from ask-the-odinsons-and-the-starks on tumblr


Tony sat snuggled up to Steve as he rubbed as growing belly when they were looking for something to watch on television, they smiled at each other before kissing sweetly the kiss broke when they heard a slam of a door making them both wince. They turned just in time to see Jacques go storming bye looking upset and ready to cry he walked to the way where him and Jarvis lived; Jarvis went walking the same way looking worried and upset as well.

"I wonder what that's about?" asked Steve

"If Jacques hurts my baby I'll kill him." Mumbled Tony glaring in the direction

"Tony." Said Steve in a warning voice

"I will…and you know it." Said Tony looking up at Steve who just sighed and rolled his eyes looking back at the television

Meanwhile with Jac and Jarvis…

Jac slammed his and Jarvis living room door shut and looked out the window as he cried tears of blood. Jarvis opened the door a second later shutting it carefully.

"Love….?"

Jac didn't answer just still looked out the window as he cried

"Jac…." Sighed Jarvis when he saw Jac crying

Jarvis went to wip one of the tears rolling down his face only for Jac to jump away so he couldn't

"Jac….love…" said Jarvis

"Why?" he asked not looking up from the floor

"Why what?"

"Why do you still love me?"

"Because I love you no matter what-"

"Stop lying!" shouted Jac at him making Jarvis

"I'm not I love you no matter how many people you killed-"

"How could you love a monster like me! I've killed so many innocent people between children ,woman, and men! Just to feed on them!" he shouted at him tears still rolling down his face

"Can you please stop shouting for one and for two stop crying because-"

"It freaks you out?" hissed Jac showing his teeth

"No love…so you don't pass out on me." Chuckled Jarvis

"Oh." Said Jac whipping the last of his tears away but kept a distance between Jarvis and himself

Jarvis started to walk over to hug him only for Jac to step farther away

"Okay but Jac love….I don't know why you see yourself a monster…"

"I kill Jarvis." He said with a sigh looking at the ground

"Yes but, it still doesn't mean anything look at doctor banner he's the hulk and he's killed yet he's still a hero."

"I'm no he-"

"Love…you can be anything you want…" said Jarvis sitting down on the recliner looking at Jac

"It's not that easy." Sighed Jac

"With some help…do you think it would be easier?"

"What?" asked Jac

"I mean like instead of you having to go hunt why don't we start you on blood from the blood bank?"

Jac didn't say anything just looked down at the ground

"Love?" asked Jarvis trying to look at Jac face

Jac looked up with a sad face

"Oh love please don't cry it makes me sad to see you cry." Said Jarvis looking sad as well

"Why?"

"Why what?" asked Jarvis standing up and making the distance shorter between him and jac but still keeping enough distance so Jac didn't move again

"Why do you love me….I just don't….don't understand I'm a monster….a vampire….who crys blood….feeds on the innocent….who can turn on you at any minute without meaning….too….I just don't…." said Jac with watery eyes

Jarvis moved swiftly pulling Jac close to him and making so he couldn't move and he was looking him in the eye

"Because we all have our flaws sir has his daddy issue and cockiness and Steve still loves him even Thor loves Loki after he tried to kill him and take over the world, and I love you no matter if you're a vampire or even a werewolf or just a plain old human because your perfect in my eyes….and I'm not going anywhere without a fight." Said Jarvis

Jac smiled happily before jumping into Jarvis arms letting Jarvis hold him as he cried into the crook of his neck and on his shoulder.

"I'm getting blood on your shirt." Said Jac through his tears

"I honestly could care less." Said Jarvis into Jac ear making Jac smile happily

"I love you." Mumbled Jac

"Love you to."


End file.
